beach tales
by loneconanwolf
Summary: Ok this my first fan fic please tell me if it sucked I wrote these at about midnight so enjoy plus I do not own detective Conan if I did it would be a rubbish Sunday morning cartoon
1. Chapter 1

Conan's POV

* * *

I yawned as I slowly got up, then I looked at my watch 10:00 on a Saturday morning my head fell back and I collapsed onto my futon getting ready to fall back to sleep, until a lovely smell filled my nostrils "egg and bacon" I moaned I tried to ignore it but then my tummy rumbled and I sat up like my stomach had already made a decision. I slowly walked through the door following the sweet smell then I walked into the kitchen and I was told off by a stern but familiar voice by saying "out! Before you make me burn anything" I did as I was told and shuffled out of the kitchen while mumbling "ohiyo! To you too" I hear agasa say "ohiyo shinichi" I slowly look at the old professor and then nod slowly, then I sat down at the table I guess now would be the time to think about my life so far.

The black org was taken down 2 months ago, when it was taken down we realized that all the info on the drug apotoxin 4869 was destroyed, at first I thought she was joking but then I realized she wasn't by looking into those cold pitying eyes she had when I realized , it hit me hard, I stayed in my room for weeks but after being alone thinking over my thoughts I got over it, I told ran that shinichi won't ever come back she cried for ages but just like me she got over it she got a new boyfriend I couldn't bear to live there anymore so I moved in with agasa and haibara. I'm now 11 and in year 6 I'm still top of my class with haibara (he he I wonder why?) but now that I think about it its quieter living with agasa beside the detective boys visits and mine and haibara's constant rows its quite peaceful

I looked up and saw haibara give agasa a plate and placing one in front of herself then she started to eat when I interrupted her by saying "chotto where's mine?" she stared at me blankly until she finished her mouthful and then smirked at me and said ,sarcastically, "my, aren't we a lazy tan-tei kun this morning, it's in the kitchen" then I slowly got up admitting defeat while scowling at her with a look which clearly meant "I'm not in the mood this morning" I got my plate and sat down then the phone began to ring they both looked at me because I was closest to the phone I sighed then picked it up "hai agasa residence" it took a while for a reply I started to wonder who would call us on a Saturday morning then I heard a chirpy voice say "ohiyo! Conan-kun!" I quickly recognized the voice and slowly replied "ahh ohiyo ayumi-chan" she quickly got to the subject by saying "Conan-kun would you and ai-chan want to go to the beach with me genta and Mitsuhiko-kun?" I didn't really like the beach but I didn't really hate it either I just wanted to relax today then ayumi caught me spluttering over a answer and interrupted me by saying "well what does ai-kun think?" I quickly caught onto the chance by saying "yeah ill pass you on!" I gave the phone to haibara then I sat in silence praying that she knew that I wasn't in the mood for the beach then I noticed that she had hung up and was imitating me with her eyes closed and her hand on her chin she looked up with a spark in her eyes and that famous smirk of hers spread across her face the she looked at me and said "pack your swimming costume tantei-kun were going to the beach!"

* * *

What's going to happen now eh? It my first fanfic so don't be too hard with the comments please but if it sucked please tell me tho also if there are any typos thanks for reading


	2. worrying news

**Conan's POV **

"Beach! Beach! We're going to the beach yay beach! Beach! we're going to the beach yay!" he he 3 guesses where I am right now? Yep, you've guessed it I'm in agasa's stuffy beetle with the detective boys on our way to the beach, all because of haibara, damn her!, I then scowled at her from the back seat I could tell she was smirking, she was enjoying every minute of my displeasure

Ayumi caught me scowling and asked in a worried tone "what's wrong Conan-kun?" I was caught by surprise I thought she was still talking I uttered a reply "I err" ayumi quickly cut me off by saying "don't you like the beach?" she had a worried look in her eyes I tried to reassure her by saying "I don't not like it I just .."

Then genta stopped me when a wide grin spread across his face then he declared "I know!" ayumi and Mitsuhiko's eyes shot strait to genta who was smiling like an idiot (which he clearly was) and I could tell haibara was thinking "this aught be good" then the eager children quickly asked "what what what" then he took in a deep breath then said "I bet, he can't swim" then he burst out laughing then I let out a confused reply "ha?"Then I quickly regained my honor buy saying "of course not!" then ayumi completely ignored me by rubbing me on the back and saying "its ok a lot of people don't know how to swim" I was about to shout at them but I remembered that they're just children and this trip would be a long one.

**At the beach**

Sigh who are we missing now? I looked around and counted everyone Mitsuhiko, genta, ayumi, agasa huh "where's haibara?" I asked then agasa replied "she's still getting changed" I then moaned to myself "coh! How long does it take a woman to get changed?" "That damn girl" I was then stopped by someone saying "what damn girl?" a shiver run down my spine as I felt her cold stare,

I spun round getting ready to utter a reply but it got caught in my throat when I saw her she was wearing a rose red swimming costume with frills on the edges I just stared at her with my mouth open in shock thinking "wow she's hot!" wait what haibara's hot it can't be, ran is hot not haibara, haibara is just a little scientist I couldn't say anything I was still in shock until haibara said "seems like you like it eh? Tantei-kun"I still couldn't reply then she slowly walked past me brushing against me I still couldn't get the image of her out of my head but I kept chanting "I don't like her I don't like her she is not hot dammit"

when I looked up everyone was making their way to the beach I ran after them shouting "ahh chotto mate!" I ran after them till I finally caught up and they had found a spot to lay their towels I laid mine down and saw the three kids jumping to go in the sea while agasa was telling them when to be back I turned round and saw haibara lying down on her towel reading a book.

I was about to say something when I saw agasa walking up to me then he smiled and said "can you go in the sea with the kids, please shinichi because they might get up to something on their own I immediately disagreed my moaning "moe hakase! I don't want to go in the sea!" agasa looked off into the distance for a bit probably checking on the children it already looked like they were getting into trouble by splashing each other

I soon gave in and said "fine! Fine! I'll go in the sea but!" I then pointed to the oblivious book reader next to me and declared "she has to go with me" I saw haibara look at me over her book with her big sun hat one and smirked then said "there is no way I am going in that cold muddy sandy waste land!" I then looked at her and smiled which then made her have a confused look on her face I then said with a big grin on my face "are you scared of the water?" her face changed from surprise to unimpressed then she said in a annoyed tone "of Corse I'm not afraid if I was why would I come to the beach? Why? Tantei-kun?" "that's simple" I chirpily replied "first of all you didn't want to disappoint ayumi-chan and second you wanted to see my displeasure am I right?" she looked at me for a minute and then said "wow what a detective we have"

Then I heard something I the distance, thunder? That's bad, I think it's going to rain soon I looked up to the sky and saw clouds then I shouted to agasa saying "I think it's going to rain soon so I think we should collect the kids". We called in everyone and got changed then it started to rain. Heavy. We couldn't see through the car windows and it was even worse because we had to drive down a cliff I was in the front seat everyone else was in the back I looked at agasa and said "this is bad I don't suggest driving in this weather" we then looked out the window there wasn't much to see just water running rapidly down the window agasa then said "we could stay the night here I saw a hotel not too far from here ill call everyone's parents and tell them that they'll e staying the night with me" agasa then told everyone the plan and started to drive carefully towards the hotel.

**In the** **hotel**

"ok" agasa said slowly to get our attention then he continued by saying "there are 3 rooms with 2 single beds all attached to each other you guys can choose who you'll be rooming with" genta quickly said "I want to room with ayumi!" then Mitsuhiko then quickly counter attacked by saying "no I'm rooming with ayumi!" they then had an argument until I stopped them by saying "alright alright break it up we will have a game on who will be rooming with ayumi ok?" genta then replied "a game what kind of game I like games" I then said the rules and what game it is "ok it's a guessing game who ever can guess what number I'm thinking right now between 1-10 will get the room ok?" I got a cheery "ok!" from everyone except haibara who just sighed I got bombarded by numbers from genta "12" how old is the 2?

Then haibara said a series of numbers "4 8 6 9" I think she was trying to imply something but I just ignored he the Mitsuhiko then said "2" I then replied "nope" but then i saw agasa thinking then he said "ah I've got it 5?" I then looked at him and nodded and said "yes" then I asked "how did you know?" he then explained " if you look at five it looks a lot like the English letter s and s is the beginning letter of…" I then cut him off by saying "Sherlock Holmes" "well then" I said "that's sorted, agasa is rooming with ayumi th.."

I was cut off by genta grabbing Mitsuhiko by the neck and shouting "I'm rooming with Mitsuhiko!" "ok then that leaves me and" I was scared when I realized a shiver ran down my spine "me and Ha –hai – haibara" you may think it's not that bad bunking with haibara but it is! All sorts of pranks she could pull on me, snakes ice cold buckets of water, fake blood, this trip is going to turn out to be a nightmare!

or is it?

Sorry I took so long lost the file on my computer, stupid old thing, anyway! Gotten rid of typos I'm running out of ideas if you have any please click the review button then tell me them anyway hope you enjoyed the story hopefully having a new chap soon review! 


End file.
